


金丝雀（五）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	金丝雀（五）

要说这世道也是奇怪，总有些个人看不得别人好，非要兴风作浪一回。

纪府近日里都在忙活少爷和公子的婚事，彩买置办好不热闹。府里那几位结了婚的婶子们都是过来人，交给她们办准差不了。婶子们拿那买来的上好的布料和棉絮缝着喜被，一针一线细致着呢，像极了要嫁姑娘的娘。

订做喜服的上门量体裁衣，问叨着两位都是公子那喜服都做男子的？纪翰林是无所谓，他的小雀儿平日里穿公子的衣衫就足够好看。焉怀瑾像是揣着什么心事，非要偷着跟裁缝先生嘀咕，对着纪翰林只说让师傅给做了身女子的喜服。纪翰林不做他想，咂摸着嘴开始在脑中演练洞房花烛。

府里最开心的还是那群半大的小丫鬟们，一个个没见过嫁人娶亲的都憧憬着呢。她们平日里就在焉怀瑾身边伺候着，知道自家公子是多好一人，也打心里替公子高兴。丫鬟里年纪最大的叫雪梅，性子豪爽办事利索，她能把焉怀瑾院子里的大小事务梳理得清清楚楚明明白白，也能把底下那群年纪小的管的服服帖帖，老家丁们也都喜欢梅姐儿。

梅姐儿家穷苦，父母病着，下头还有个傻子弟弟，可梅姐儿从不抱怨。纪翰林是个主外的也注意不到这些，还是焉怀瑾来了之后知道了这孩子不容易，隔三差五送她点儿点心药材衣服，说让她带回家孝敬老人家。焉怀瑾又怕她不肯接，便说自己这辈子没那福分孝敬父母，他当梅姐儿是个好妹子，就把这份心体贴了妹子的爹娘。他还许诺梅姐儿，等到她到了出阁的年纪定给她准备好了嫁妆挑个好人家，风风光光嫁了。梅姐儿感激他，做事也愈发卖力。

诸如此类关照下人的事焉怀瑾没少做，府里人都知道这小公子为人正直仁善又会体贴人。可这府外的碎嘴子们就不一样了。

有个焉怀瑾的同乡叫王四的，平日里就是个手不干净的主。那场灾里他趁人家自顾不暇之时，偷走了人家的干粮银钱，非但不帮忙还自己偷跑出村去避难。偷来的东西都挥霍完了，这一天王四上街寻摸着，正巧碰上喝多了酒从菜馆里出来的公子哥儿，他假装撞了人家弯腰赔礼道歉，实则摸走了人家的银袋子。袋子里的钱着实不少，他吃饱了还剩许多，于是他拿着钱去了花楼喝酒。

花楼里的姑娘素来好事，有一搭没一搭地说起了纪府要办喜事。说这纪老爷要娶的是个男子，还是青楼出身的，念叨着自己怎么没这么好的命。王四听了也忍不住好奇，有心打听着，谁知见了人才发现那纪夫人竟是自己村子的妖娃子。焉怀瑾出生时就长着女人物件这事父母一直给瞒着，可村子里知道的也不少，男人都当他是个妖怪，女人都可怜他，唯有那教书的老秀才不嫌弃他。

王四觉得自己找着了翻身的机会，如今这城里的人可不知道纪夫人是个阴阳怪，他要是以此去威胁焉怀瑾定能捞一笔大的。

第二天，王四大摇大摆来到纪府门口，说自己是他们夫人的同乡，特来给夫人贺喜。小厮报给了焉怀瑾，焉怀瑾命他把人请进回来，认出他是村里的王四叔。虽然以前听父母说王四叔没出息不进取，可这异乡见了故人还是有几分亲切的。

焉怀瑾拿了上好的茶招待着，问他：“四叔近来可好？”

那王四吊儿郎当：“哪有你好，生下来万人嫌的阴阳怪如今竟登堂入室当了人家大老爷的夫人。想来是你那青楼的妈妈教得好吧。”

焉怀瑾知他找事，也不恼。倒是旁边的梅姐儿察觉出不对劲偷偷退了下去。

那王四接着说：“这大老爷不嫌弃你，可这要是外头的人知道了，你猜他们会怎么说？”

焉怀瑾觉出他说这话不怀好意，可又忍不住想，要是给外人知道了自己这身子，纪翰林的名声可就被他败坏了。

王四见他中招，歪嘴一笑说：“村子里的人都死净了，你这事就我知道，要想我不说也容易，你给我点儿好处我立马就走。”

焉怀瑾被他唬住了，但他心里明白这钱不该给，这都是纪翰林的辛苦钱，可他一时也想不出办法。正犹豫着，只见那梅姐儿气势汹汹带着拿着那扫地的家伙什儿领着一群小厮冲了进来。

梅姐儿咬牙切齿指着鼻子骂王四：“你个没脸没皮的狗东西，竟然有胆子来威胁我们公子！你也不打听打听，纪府是你这狗玩意儿能进的！我们公子念你是故人好生招待着你，你个王八犊子骂他阴阳人还敢威胁他！我梅姐儿今天不打的你认祖归宗我跟你姓！”

那苕帚疙瘩拿在梅姐儿手里仿佛是刀枪棍棒，打得王四哭爹喊娘，最后他被几个小厮提着从后门丢了出去。

纪翰林晚上回来听下人说了这事，他气得摔碎了好几个茶碗，这王四他是不会放过的，现下他最担心焉怀瑾。他从不介意焉怀瑾的身份，焉怀瑾身上的所有他都喜爱。可他忘了别人不是他，别人的风言风语能杀死焉怀瑾。

焉怀瑾看出他担心自己，反倒来安慰他：“爷，怀瑾不在乎别人怎么厌弃我，就怕污了爷的名儿。”

纪翰林打断他：“怀瑾，你知道爷从不嫌弃你，爷更不会在乎别人的脏话，唯独怕他们伤了你。”

焉怀瑾被他这话触动，眼里含着泪冲他笑着说：“爷，没人能伤得了怀瑾。在你身边怀瑾是只雀儿，在外头怀瑾也是个顶天立地的男儿。爷疼我，我也会疼爷。”

纪翰林抱紧了焉怀瑾，他怎么给忘了，他的怀瑾是他一人的金丝雀，是这世上独一无二的好男子。

翌日，纪翰林与往常无异出了门，但他没去铺子。成婚之前先要把那些碍事的除了。王四自不用说，交给官府去办即可，还有那日买回焉怀瑾时候，除了他还有几个人看见了焉怀瑾的秘密。他买回焉怀瑾那日，最后留下的也就三人，那三个公子哥他知道，都是些家中不干净的，平日里也只会糟践百姓，干脆上报了朝廷抄了家，发配边疆的路上就当路途艰险被风沙弄瞎了眼。至于青楼里的，杀鸡儆猴他们也不敢说出去。这纪翰林醋精一上来也是个心狠手辣的。

没几日这王四就被官府抓了，因他那日偷的是吴府小公子的钱，这吴小公子怎会放过他，听说是跟官府通气动了私刑。

这些个不称心的都除了，纪翰林想着，焉怀瑾身子的事再没人会知道，他没必要把这事昭告天下求天下人接受。他才不把天下人放在眼里，他眼中从今往后只有一人。

也不知是不是老天爷有意考验他俩，这一波刚平，又一波起。京城来人报，纪云鹤下乡赈灾，在那山沟沟里摔坏了腿。


End file.
